


Baby It's Cold Outside

by constanze



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Cold, Filming, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constanze/pseuds/constanze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그들이 플라토닉하게 온기를 나눈 다섯 번의 시간과 그렇지 않은 한 시간에 대하여.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238291) by [paramount_hat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramount_hat/pseuds/paramount_hat). 



> paramount_hat 님의 원작 소설 "Baby It's Cold Outside"의 한국어 버전입니다.  
> I have translated "Baby It's Cold Outside" written by paramount_hat into Korean.

1.

"컷!" 폴이 베네딕트의 문장 중간을 자르며 외쳤다.

감독은 마크가 모니터 가까이 다가 앉는 동안에 그의 두 주인공을 훑어 봤다. 오늘만 벌써 세 번째다. 그는 이 촬영에서 점점 즐거움을 찾기가 힘들어지고 있었다. 폴이 그의 자리로 돌아와서 녹화를 시작한 지 얼마 지나지 않았는데도 말이다.

베네딕트의 여유롭고 느긋했던 태도는 셜록의 차갑고 신중한 모습으로 바뀌어 있었고, 주차장에서 마틴에게 그의 추리를 마구 쏟아내기 시작했다. 마틴의 곧게 편 등과 작고도 꼼꼼한 걸음걸이는 그가 지금 현대판 존 왓슨 상태라는 걸 말해주고 있었다. 마크는 마법 같은 상황이 펼쳐지는 것을 보는 것에 질려하는 법이 없었다. 그는 그의 두 주연 배우들 내면에 숨어 있는, 자신이 사랑해 마지 않는 캐릭터들의 흔적을 찾기 위해 노력하고는 했다. ( 그는 '배우'가 아니라 '캐릭터'라고 했다. ) 항상, 배우들과 캐릭터들이 다르다는 것에 대해 그는 동의하지 못했다.

마크는 옆에서 폴이 다시 긴장하는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 촬영할 장면을 검토하고 있었다. 셜록은 흰색과 파란색이 섞인 경찰 테이프 밑으로 재빨리 몸을 굽혔다. 그리고 존이 보다 쉽게 들어올 수 있도록 테이프를 들어 주었다. 그건 매우 신사적인 행동이었지만, 대본에 써 있지 않은 것이었다. 하지만 베네딕트는 무의식적으로 두 번이나 연달아 그렇게 행동했고, 마크는 그들이 계쏙 그렇게 하도록 내버려 두었다. 물론, 폴이 긴장한 것이 이것 때문은 아니었다.

폴의 어깨에 힘을 잔뜩 들어가게 하는 것은, 베네딕트와 마틴 사이의 거리였다. 정확히 말하자면, 둘 사이에 거리가 너무 없다는 게 문제였다. 그들은 전혀 인식하고 있지 못하는 듯 했지만, 그들은 서로를 계속 끌어당기고 있었고, 결국 거리는 조금씩 줄어들어 결국 겨우 몇 인치 정도 떨어져 있는 수준이 되고 말았다. 베네딕트가 그의 뺨에서 악어의 눈물을 닦았을 때, 마틴이 조금 더 다가갔고, 그들의 팔꿈치가 닿았다. 어색한 뼈의 부딪힘이 아니라, 잘 손질된 비싼 코트에 미끄러지듯 닿은 것이다. 대본상, 그들이 드라마틱한 탈출에 성공했을 때 그들은 훨씬 먼 거리를 유지하고 있어야 했음에도 불구하고, 둘의 어깨는 맞닿아 있었다.

"컷!" 폴이 소리쳤고, 마크는 조용히 웃음을 삼켰다.

"추운 건 알겠지만, 난 끊어야 겠어. 우린 사람들이 셜록과 존이 범죄를 쫓아가는 걸 상상하길 바래. 골목에서 섹스하는 게 아니라." 폴이 짜증섞인 목소리로 말했다.

"난 이렇게 거지같은 날씨에는 섹스 안 해요." 마틴이 농담을 던졌고, 덕분에 폴의 어깨에 힘이 좀 풀린 느낌이었다.

얼마 후, 그들은 똑같은 장면을 다시 촬영했고, 마크는 베네딕ㅌ와 마틴이 그들 사이에 합리적인 거리를 유지하고 있는 걸 조심스럽게 지켜봤다. 둘은 여전히 조금 무의식적으로 움직이고 있었고, 그들이 무언가와 싸우기로 한 장면에서는 손이 조금씩 닿기도 했다. '주머니에 자석이라도 넣었나.' 마크는 그의 팔을 내밀어 존에게 명함을 건네주는 셜록을 보며 생각했다.

 

 

2.

마틴은 그가 완전히 취해서 호텔 콜시트를 잘못 보는 바람에, 그가 원래 하기로 했던 것 보다 조금 더 일찍 준비를 마쳤다. 어젯밤에 몇몇 제작진과 펍에서 놀고 완전히 취해서 침대로 돌아왔었다. 지금은 술이 깨긴 했지만. 왠만해서는 잘 놀지 않는 루퍼트가 함께하는 바람에 좀 달렸던 것 같다. 루퍼트에 대해서 말하자면, 그는 어제 똑바로 걷지 못하는 어떤 사람에게 호감을 산 것 같다고 했는데, 마틴은 그가 멀리서 비네트와 대화를 깊이 나누고 있는 걸 봤던 게 생각이 났다.

역사상 가장 추운 겨울이 될 것 같았다. 털 파카를 입고 있었지만, 마틴은 자신의 몸 속이 얼어붙을 것만 같았다. 그는 한 발씩 번갈아 뛰어 보았지만, 그게 그를 더 메스껍게 만들었기 때문에, 바로 멈춰섰다. 대신 그는 자신의 주의를 다른 곳으로 돌려 보았다. 데보라 무어가 요청에 따라 잘 울고 있는 모니터가 있었다. 그녀를 보고 있을수록, 그는 자신이 더 어려지는 것 같아서 즐거웠다. 10살의 마틴에게, 언젠가 제임스 본드의 딸이 연기하는 걸 볼 수 있다고 알려준다면, 아마 놀라서 정신을 못 차렸을 것이다.

"인상적이지, 그렇지 않아?" 깊은 목소리가 뒤에서 들려왔고, 마틴은 미소를 지었지만 돌아보지는 않았다. 더 적게 움직일수록, 더 많이 느낄 수 있었다.

"좀 많이 인상적이지." 그가 대답했다. 그는 베네딕트가 모니터를 보려고 좀 더 가까이 다가오는 걸 느꼈다.

잠깐 동안, 그들은 말없이 촬영된 영상을 봤다. 듣자하니, 데보라가 흘릴 수 있는 눈물의 양에는 제한이 없다고 한다. 둘은 마틴이 정적을 깰 때까지 어떤 놀라움을 가지고 그녀를 지켜봤다.

"너 여기서 뭐해? 좀 더 있다가 준비해도 되잖아."  
"그 말을 그대로 돌려주지."  
"아, 난 완전 취해서 콜시트를 봤거든."

베네딕트가 웃었고, 마틴은 그의 가슴 깊은 곳에서 어떤 울림이 생기는 걸 느꼈다. 아마도 술이 덜 깨서 하는 말이겠지만, 얼어붙은 장기가 녹는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 마틴은 베네딕트가 대답할 때까지 그에게 질문을 했던 것도 완전히 까먹고 있었다.

"방에서 끄집어 내서 풀 잉글리시 브랙퍼스트를 먹고 숙취를 해결해볼까 싶어서 네 방에 좀 일찍 갔거든. 그런데 거기에 없잖아. 그래서 여기에 있나 하고 내려와봤지."  
"아침은 끔찍하면서도 행복한 느낌을 동시에 준단 말야."

마틴이 대답했다. 베네딕트가 빙긋 웃으면서 가까이 다가오는 게 들렸다.

그들은 이제 거의 닿을 듯 했다. 마틴은 베네딕트의 몸으로부터 나오는 온기를 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 기대지 않으려고, 남아있는 거리를 좁히지 않도록 온 힘을 다해 집중했다. 손을 주머니에 더 깊이 찔러 넣고, 계속 모니터에 집중하려 애썼다. 하지만 곧 마틴은 뭔가가 그의 코트 주머니 안에서 꼼지락 거리는 걸 느꼈고, 두 장갑낀 손이 그의 손에 닿았을 땐 놀라서 한 발 물러났다. 그러자 베네딕트는 마틴을 끌어 당겨 안고는, 마틴의 어깨에 자신의 머리를 살포시 내려 놓았다. 후드에 달린 털이 그의 뺨을 간지럽혔다.

훨씬 더 따뜻하고 편안한 느낌이 들었다. 마틴은 그의 머리를 베네딕트의 몸에 편하게 기댔다. 그들은 그들 주위의 난리를 전혀 눈치채지 못한 채, 계속 우는 것에 천재인 데보라 무어를 지켜봤다. 마치 그들만의 비밀스러운 섬에 둘만 있다는 듯이 말이다. 베네딕트의 손가락이 마틴의 손가락을 감았다. 마틴은 감겨오는 손을 꼭 쥐고 눈을 감았다. 숙취가 점점 사라지는 것을 느끼며, 그는 행복하게 미소 지었다.

"아침 먹을래?" 베네딕트가 몇 분 후 물었다.

"응." 마틴이 답했다.

하지만, 두 사람 모두 일어나지 않았고, 의상을 갈아 입어야 할 때까지 그저 그 자세 그대로 있었다.

 

 

3.

마틴은 기진맥진한 상태였다. 그는 마이크로프트 홈즈와 존의 첫 만남을 촬영하는 데에 마지막 기력을 마지막 시간을 다 썼다. 마크와 연기하는 건 매우 즐거운 경험이기는 했지만, 그는 평화로움과 조용한 분위기를 간절하게 원하고 있었다. 너무 추웠으니까. 심지어 호텔은 뼛속까지 얼어붙게 만드는 것 같았다. 호텔에 들어서면서, 마틴은 오랜 촬영 끝에 안식처를 찾은 것 같은 안도감이라고는 느낄 수가 없었다. 로비는 바깥이랑 다를 게 없었다. 그는 엘레베이터로 가면서 코트를 더 꽉 여몄다. 하지만 곧 그는 계단을 오르기로 마음을 바꿨다. 계단을 뛰어 올라가면 몸에 열이 좀 오르지 않을까?

땡. 틀렸다. 그가 방 문 앞에 도착했을 때, 그는 이제 내쉬는 숨도 얼어 있었고, 차가운 공기는 그의 폐를 아프게 하는 것 같았다. 그는 그의 카드키를 더듬어 찾았다. 감각이 없어진 손가락은 곧 부서지기라도 할 것 같았다. 문을 열었을 때, 그가 원하는 단 한 가지는 길고 뜨거운 욕조와 지루하기 짝이 없는 TV였다. 아, 그리고 차(tea)도. 어쩌면, 자위를 할 수도 있겠다. 그냥 그런 날이었다. 꽁꽁 얼어서 긴장한 몸을 풀기 위한 그 어떤 것도 할 수 있을 것 같은 그런 날.

방 문을 열고 들어선 후 얼마간, 그는 자신이 방을 잘못 찾아왔다고 생각했다. 그의 방은 텅 빈 채로 추워야 했는데, 방금 들어온 이 방은 텅 빈 것과는 거리가 멀었다. 춥기는 했지만. 베네딕트가 그의 하얀 이어폰으로 음악을 시끄럽게 들으면서 대본 같은 걸 읽고 있었다. 그것도 침대에 대자로 뻗어서 말이다. 마틴이 들어온 걸 알았을 때, 그는 이어폰을 빼면서 마틴에게 활짝 미소를 지었다.

"너 여기서 뭐해?" 마틴이 물었다.

"맥주랑 주문한 피자를 가져왔는데, 곧 올 것 같길래 기다렸지. 피자는 식었고, 맥주는... 뭐, 맥주는 여전히 차갑네. 죄다 차가워."  
"그게 니가 여기 있는 이유는 안 되는 것 같은데."  
"네 방이 더 높은 층에 있잖아. 따뜻한 공기는 위로 올라간다고."  
"대체 어떻게 들어온 거야?"

베네딕트는 대답 대신 눈썹을 올렸다 내렸다.

"오, 알았어. 여기 있으라구, 이 자식아. 난 씻어야겠어. 다 씻을 때까지 피자와 맥주가 남아있으면 좋겠네."

마틴은 따뜻한 물에 몸을 코 끝까지 담궜다. 그는 눈을 감고, 몸이 풀리고 나긋해질 때 까지 물이 긴장을 씻어가도록 내버려 두었다. 욕조에서 나와 파자마를 입고, 그 사이 이불 속에 들어가 있는 베네딕트에게 다가갔다. 하얀 베개 위에 꼭 꼬불거리는 대걸레 마냥 나와 있는 머리카락을 보며 마틴은 살짝 미소를 지었다. 거의 두달 동안 촬영했지만, 이렇게 한번씩 베네딕트가 어려보일 때마다 신기한 느낌이었다.

"야, 자면 안 돼! 피자랑 맥주 줘." 마틴의 말에 베네딕트가 고개를 내밀어 빼꼼히 쳐다봤다.

"침대를 따뜻하게 하고 있었어. 음식 가져와, 먹으면서 DVD 보자."

"왠 DVD?" 마틴이 피자 상자와 여섯 캔 들이 맥주를 집으며 물었다.

"니가 좋아할 것 같아서." 베네딕트가 일어나 앉으며 말했다. 그는 더블베드의 오른쪽으로 자리를 옮겼고, 마틴은 그가 20분 동안 데워 놓은 자리에 함께 앉을 수 있었다.

베네딕트가 이불을 올려주자 마틴이 미끌어져 들어왔다. 피자와 맥주를 이불 위에 올려놓고, 등을 헤드보드에 편하게 기댔다. 베네딕트도 그렇게 했다. 둘이 먹을 준비를 끝냈을 때, 그들은 어깨부터 다리까지 닿은 상태였고, 이불이 즉석에서 만든 구속복이라도 되는 것 처럼 움직이는 게 불편했지만, 그들은 그 자세를 유지했다. 조금이라도 움직이면 조심스럽게 이불 안에 가둬놓은 이 따뜻한 온기가 사라질 것 같았기 때문이다. 베네딕트가 이불 밑 어딘가에서 리모콘을 찾아 재생 버튼을 누르자마자, 마틴은 웃음이 터졌다.

"앤티크 로드쇼 (Antique Roadshow) ? 난 네가 저 쇼 싫어한다고 생각했는데."  
"싫어해. 하지만 알다시피, 난 매너 있는 사람이니까. 네 온기에 거머리처럼 들러 붙으러 오는데 빈 손으로 올 수가 없었거든. 좋아하는 것도 같이 가져왔어. 음, 프라이슬리스 앤티크 로드쇼 (Priceless Antique Roadshow) ."

둘은 피오나 브루스가 지난 30 시리즈 하이라이트를 소개하는 동안, 차가운 피자 조각을 우적우적 먹으며 한동안 침묵을 지켰다. 베네딕트는 천천히, 그의 머리가 마틴의 어깨에 닿을 때까지 내려갔다. 눈꺼풀이 점점 무거워졌고, 호흡이 옅어졌다. 가만히 놔두면 곧바로 잠이 들 것 같았다. 마틴은 베네딕트의 빈 맥주 캔을 집어들어 사이드 테이블로 치웠다. 옆구리를 쿡 찌르자, 베네딕트가 낮게 그르렁 거렸다.

"벤, 누워서 자. 그 자세로 자면 내일 후회할 거야."

베네딕트는 투덜거리면서, 제대로 누울 때까지 몇 번 더 찌르는 걸 이리저리 피해다녔다. 마틴이 따라 누웠고, 둘은 얼마간 서로를 쳐다 보았다. 그다지 몸이 닿은 건 아니지만, 너무 가까웠다. 베네딕트가 그대로 눈을 감자, 마틴이 빙그레 웃었다.

"있잖아, 내 방에 오고 싶을 때 꼭 뭔가를 가져오지 않아도 괜찮아. 언제든 환영이니까." 그가 부드럽게 말했다.

"그거 좋네." 베네딕트가 웅얼거렸다.

그는 곧 잠이 들었고, 따뜻한 온기에 안심이 되는 느낌이엇다. TV에서 뭐라고 떠드는 소리가 아득해졌다. 마틴도 얼마 안 있어 잠이 들었다. 누군가와 함께 잠든다는 건 좋은 일이다. 누군가의 숨소리를 듣는 것도, 매트리스가 조금씩 움직이는 걸 느끼는 것 까지도. 잠들기 전 마지막으로, 마틴은 내일 프론트 데스크에 가서 서브키를 달라고 요청해야겠다고 생각했다. 베네딕트에게 하나 줘야지.

 

 

4.

베네딕트는 그의 셜록 의상을 좋아했다. 그는 면이 그의 피부에 닿는 느낌과, 그 옷이 그를 스마트해 보이도록 만들어 준다는 것과, 옷을 입었을 때 괜히 똑똑해진 것 같은 느낌이 정말 좋았다. 그의 피부 톤과는 또 얼마나 잘 어울리는지. 그는 의상을 갈아입는 게 싫었다. 그가 있어본 장소 중 가장 추운 곳들 중 하나인 게 분명한 이곳에서 모든 옷을 갈아입어야 한다는 건, 온 몸을 추위에 덜덜 떨어야 한다는 것이었으니까.

회색 셔츠와 새 정장으로 갈아 입고, 추워서 이가 딱딱 부딪히는 걸 멈추려 애썼다. 의상 책임자가 그녀의 조수에게 마틴이 단독 촬영을 마치고 곧 도착할 거라고 말하는 걸 들었기 때문이다. 마틴이 다음 씬을 위해 준비할 때까지는 베네딕트도 세트장에 갈 필요가 없었고, 지금 밖으로 나가는 건 그다지 좋은 생각도 아니었다. 대신 좋은 생각이 떠올랐다.

그는 벨스타프 코트와 까만 재킷을 벗고, 마틴이 입기로 되어 있는 셔츠를 집어 들었다. 소매 단추를 풀고, 그가 입고 있던 셔츠 위에 입었다. 셔츠가 그의 긴 팔에 비해 너무 짧았지만, 그는 쉽게 단추를 잠그고 오트밀 색의 케이블 니트 점퍼를 두 셔츠 위에 입었다. 여분의 옷에서 느껴지는 무게를 즐기며, 그는 코트까지 마저 챙겨 입었다.

보통 때보다 훨씬 일찍 준비가 끝난 것에 대해, 그는 속으로 마틴의 점퍼에 고마워 했다. 아마도 기회가 있을 때마다, 앞으로 자주 이렇게 하게 될 것 같았다. 담배가 피고 싶었지만, 마틴의 옷에 냄새가 베게 하고 싶지는 않았다. 마틴이 격분하는 걸 보는 것도 즐겁긴 하지만, 그 분노가 자신을 향하는 건 원치 않았다. 게다가, 그는 줄이려고 노력하는 중이니까. 정확히는, 줄이려고 노력해볼까 생각하는 중이었다.

마틴이 트레일러에 들어왔을 때, 그의 손에는 김이 나는 차가 담긴 머그가 들려 있었다. 베네딕트는 잠그지 못한 코트 아래에 있는 옷을 숨길 필요가 없었다. 마틴이 그의 의상이 있어야 할 곳에 없다는 걸 깨달을 때까지, 그들은 거의 3분 정도 수다를 떨었다. 그리고 그가 점퍼를 알아차리기까지 2분이나 더 걸렸다.

"새 스타일을 시도해 보려고, 셜록?" 그의 얇은 입술이 위로 올라갔다.

"대본이 바꼈어, 아직 못 받았나봐? 셜록과 존은 지금 물물교환을 하게 됐거든."  
"그래그래, 그렇겠지. 그래서 물물교환으로 존은 뭘 받았는데?"  
"해골. 주말 동안, 대체 휴일도."  
"흠, 매우 매력적인 거래지만, 점퍼를 이만 돌려 받는 게 더 좋은 것 같은데."

베네딕트는 웃으면서 코트를 벗었다. 따뜻해진 점퍼와 셔츠까지 말이다. 그는 그걸 주는 걸 좀 망설였다. 그 옷들을 입고 있는 건 의외로 좀 재밌었으니까.

"벤, 내 옷 가지고 뭐 한거야? 나 지금 진지하다. 심지어 너한테 사이즈도 안 맞잖아!"  
"따뜻하게 데우고 있었어."

마틴은 입고 있던 셔츠의 단추를 푸는 걸 멈추고 베네딕트를 쳐다봤다. 그건 참... 순수한 감동을 주는 다정함이었다. 처음 자신의 호텔 방으로 슬금슬금 들어왔을 때와는 달랐다. 두 번째도 마찬가지고. 그들은 그 밤들에 대해 이야기 하지 않았다. 하지만 그렇다고 이게 이상하지 않냐는 질문을 멈출 수도 없었다. 딱히 그런 일이 생기길 계획한 건 아니었다. 그래, 그건 그냥 우연히 타이밍이 맞아 생긴 일들일 뿐이었다. ( 그리고 다시 일어나길 빌었다. 마틴은 베네딕트와 함께 있는 게 정말 좋았다. )

마틴은 "고마워." 라고 말한 뒤 셔츠와 점퍼를 입었다. 피부를 통해 옷에 남은 온기를 느끼며 미소를 지었다.

 

 

5.

바람은 계속 거세게 불어왔고, 베네딕트는 자신의 몸이 떨리는 걸 더 이상 제어할 수가 없었다. 그는 촬영 전 몇 달 동안 자신만의 개인 난로가 되어 줄 남자를 찾으려고 주위를 둘러 보았다. 하지만 마틴은 어디서도 찾아볼 수가 없었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고, 담배를 입으로 가져갔다. 담배는 세트장에서 인내심을 가지고 기다릴 수 있게 도와주는 것들 중 하나였다. 마틴은 또 다른 하나였고. 베네딕트는 몇 년 간 수많은 동료 연예인을 만났지만, 마틴이랑 있을 때만큼 만나자마자 편해지는 그런 사람은 한 명도 없었다.

마틴은 ... 특별했다. 보통, 베네딕트는 항상 사람들과 이야기 할 때 자신들이 어떻게 보여질지 신경을 쓰는 편이었다. 그는 그가 연출하는 이미지가 어떤지 알고 있었고, 캐릭터가 어떤 표현을 해야 하는지도 자신이 원하는 대로 조절할 수 있었다. 이건 배우로서, 자신의 몸에 이미 베인 것이어서, 쉽게 배우모드에서 벗어난다는 게 참 힘들었다. 하지만 마틴과 있으면, 그게 참 쉬웠다. 그들이 함께 있을 때면, 베네딕트는 그가 어떻게 보여지는지, 우스꽝스럽지 않게 잘 웃고 있는지, 눈썹은 어떻게 들어야 매력적으로 보일지, 이런 것들에 대해 완전히 잊고 있을 수 있었다. 마틴과 함께라면, 그는 유치하고 바보 같아 보인다고 하더라도 신경쓰이지 않았다. 그의 삶이 더 이상 끝없이 영원한 촬영 처럼 느껴지지 않았다. 그와 함께라면.

참 평화로운 시간들이었고, 더 없는 행복이었다.

호랑이도 제 말하면 온다더니, 뻔하게도 그때 마틴이 베네딕트를 발견하고 다가왔다. 베네딕트는 남은 담배 꽁초를 땅에 던져 버리고, 마틴의 녹색 파카를 잡아 당겨 꼬옥 껴안았다. 늘 하던 행동이었다. 그들은 전에도 수십 번이나 이렇게 포옹을 했었다.

"나 진짜 존나 얼어버릴 것 같아, 뇌가 멈춰버린 것 같다고." 잠깐의 시간이 흐른 뒤, 마틴이 겨우 말을 내뱉었다.

"코트 풀고, 후드 쓰고, 팔을 소매에서 빼봐." 베네딕트가 벨스타프 코트 위에 입은 하얀 파카를 풀며 말했다.

그는 그들이 커다랗고 울퉁불퉁한 침낭 안에 서 있는 것 처럼 보일 때까지, 서로의 코트를 이어서 잠궜다. 쉽지 않았지만, 자신의 후드가 마틴의 후드 위로 가도록 덮는 것도 성공했다. 그들은 이제 완전히 사나운 바람과 세상으로부터 격리된 상태였다. 베네딕트는 이 순간에 영원히 머물고 싶었다. 3일 간의 촬영이 아직 남아 있었고, 그는 자신이 또 이렇게 할 것이라는 것도 알고 있었다. 비슷하게라도. 미친 듯한 양의 흥미로운 프로젝트가 그를 기다리고 있었지만, 그는 이제 조금 질리는 것 같다고 느낄 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 지금은 그런 것도 생각이 나지 않았다. 마틴이 쳐다보지 않았다면, 그의 얼굴은 쭉 후드의 털 속에 묻혀 있었을 것이다.

"이렇게 하니까 훈훈하고 좋은 걸. 넌 온기를 유지하는 데에 소질이 있나봐." 마틴이 말했다.

"난 추운 거 질색이야."  
"아까는 그렇게 심하진 않았는데."  
"아냐, 완전 추웠어."

그들은 서로 웃음을 지었다. 마틴이 베네딕트의 손을 잡았다. 말은 그다지 필요하지 않았다. 사실, 말을 하는 게 이 상황을 더 이상하게 만들 것 같았다. 그들은 서로 바라보는 것 만으로도 충분히 알 수 있었다. 그들이 이번 촬영 내도록 저지른 일들이 얼마나 웃겼는지, 그들이 하루종일 같이 촬영을 하다가 끝날 때면 얼마나 서로를 그리워했는지, 그리고 얼마나 시즌2를 찍게 해달라고 빌었는지.

그가 움직인 것도, 가만히 있는 것도 아니었지만, 그들은 왠지 가까워졌다. 그들은 같은 공기를 마시며, 서로의 손을 찾았다. 갑자기 마틴의 엄지가 베네딕트의 손목 위에서 천천히 원을 그렸다. 숨을 쉬기가 어려웠다. 그들이 이렇게 가까웠던 적이 있었을까? 함께 보낸 그 많은 시간 중에서, 몸이 이렇게 가까웠던 적이 있었냔 말이다. 뭔가 아주 놀랍고 새로운 일이 일어나려고 하는 것 같았다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 말할 수는 없었지만, 그들은 이것이 끝나지 않기를 빌었다. 베네딕트가 무슨 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만, 밖에서 누군가가 그의 이름을 부르는 바람에 목소리는 나오지 못했다.

"베네딕트랑 마틴 어딨어?"

마크였다. 베네딕트는 그들의 코트가 마법 코트라도 되기를 빌었다. 그는 이대로 사라져서 사람들이 영영 자신들을 찾지 못하게 됐으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그냥 단지 둘만 있고 싶다는 건데, 그게 그렇게 거창한 소원도 아니지 않은가.

"베네딕트랑 마틴 봤어?"

베네딕트는 마크가 멀리 가길 빌었지만, 안타깝게도 마크가 점점 가까이 다가오는 소리가 들렸고, 이 모습을 들키는 건 시간 문제라는 생각이 들었다. 마틴은 들키지 않으려고 가만히 있었고, 그게 베네딕트에겐 여러 이유에서 새로운 따뜻함과 기분 좋은 순간을 선사했다.

"둘 저기 있어요, 저 큰 고치 안이요."

"젠장." 마틴이 결국 욕을 뱉었고, 베네딕트는 웃으면서 후드를 젖히고, 코트를 풀기 시작했다. 둘만의 시간이 끝나긴 했지만, 잠깐이었다. 베네딕트는 지금까지 해온 대로 자신만의 조용한 신호를 계속 보낼 생각이었다.

 

 

\+ 1.

마지막에서 두 번째 남은 촬영이 끝나고, 마틴은 전에도 몇 번 그랬던 것 처럼 베네딕트와 함께 자신의 방으로 돌아가길 바라고 있었다. 하지만 베네딕트는 촬영장에 좀 더 남아있어야 했기 때문에, 마틴은 어쩔 수 없이 혼자 호텔로 돌아왔다. 그가 겨꺼 본 모든 촬영장 중 이번은 굉장히 비현실적으로 느껴졌고, 그건 모두 베네딕트의 잘못이었다. 그는 이 세상 밖에서 온 사람 같았다. 마틴이 만난 사람들 중 그 누구와도 다른 사람이었고, 그와 함께 시간을 보낼수록 그 개개의 순간들을 더 갈망하는 자신을 발견하게 되었다. 마틴은 베네딕트를 향한 자신의 감정이 여전히 플라토닉하다는 것을 부정하기에는, 그 자신이 너무 나이가 들었다는 생각이 들었다. 누군가와 함께 있고 싶다는 강한 욕구를 느껴본 지 꽤 오래되었지만, 그 신호들을 충분히 눈치챌 수는 있었다.

베네딕트도 똑같이 느꼈다. 그는 훨씬 전부터 그래왔다. 물론 그는 그가 편하다고 느끼는 모든 사람에게 다정했지만, 그들은 뭔가 좀 달라 보였다. 베네딕트는 마틴의 방을 자신의 방 처럼 사용했고, 그를 자주 안았고, 그를 자주 찾았고, 그에게 커피나 점심을 가져다 줬고, 그가 추울 땐 달려가 안아줬으며, 자주 그를 생각했다. 게다가, 그 전 날은 그들의 코트 고치 안에서 온기를 나누는 동안, 뭔가 둘 사이를 스치고 지나갔었다. 그는 확신이 서기 전까지 촬영장을 떠날 수가 없었다. 그는 주머니에서 폰을 꺼내어 문자를 쓰기 시작했다.

[ 어디야? ]  
[ 내 방. 너는? ]  
[ 내 방. 우리 왜 다른 방에 있는 거야? ]  
[ 나 벗고 있어. ]  
[ ... 나랑 폰섹스 하자는 거야? ]  
[ 나 지금 샤워하고 나왔어. ]  
[ 그럼 우린 이제 같은 방에 있어야겠네. ]  
[ 닥쳐! 왜 진작에 오지 않은 거야? ]  
[ 5분 안에 갈게. 벗고 있어. ]

마틴은 미소를 짓고는, 급하게 신발을 신고, 베네딕트의 방으로 가던 보통 때와 똑같은 페이스를 유지하려고 애쓰면서 걸었다. 그는 너무 절박해 보이지는 않았으면 했지만, 시간이 그리 많이 남아 있는 게 아니어서 여유를 부릴 순 없었다. 내일이 이번 시즌 마지막 촬영이었다. 촬영이 끝나면 그들은 맥주나 한 잔 하러 갈 테고, 각자 찢어져 각자의 길을 갈 것이다. 베네딕트도 그럴 것이다. 물론 그들이 멀리 사는 건 아니었지만, 앞으로 이렇게 이유 없이 서로를 만날 시간이 얼마나 있을까?

베네딕트가 문을 열었을 때 그는 아직 그를 맞이할 준비가 안 된 상태였다. 마틴은 당연히 알몸은 아니었지만, 파자마 단추는 엉덩이에 걸려 있었고, 그의 빛바랜 티셔츠는 너무 오래 되어서 카라가 뻗치는 바람에 쇄골이 다 보일 지경이었고, 그의 머리카락은 가는 어깨에 물을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 마틴은 살면서 뭔가를 바래본 적이 거의 없었다. 이게 그들이 함께 보내는 마지막 밤이라면, 그는 모든 위험을 감수하고서라도 이 기회를 잡을 준비가 되어 있었다. 만약 그가 그들의 관계에 대해 잘못 생각한 것이라면, 그는 끔찍한 촬영이 될 내일 하루만 견디면 되었다. 만약 그가 맞았다면 - 오, 그는 그것에 대해서는 미처 생각하지 못했다. 아무튼, 여전히 복도에 서 있었지만, 베네딕트의 방에서 나온 차가운 공기가 느껴져 마틴은 몸을 살짝 떨었다.

"니 방 끔찍하게 추워."  
"알아, 내가 지난 달에 말했었잖아. 왜 내가 매일 네 방으로 간다고 생각하는 거야?"  
"내 기분 좋은 동지가 되는 것에 기쁨을 느낀다고 생각했지."

"뭐, 맞아, 그런 것도 없지 않지." 베네딕트는 그렇게 말하고는, 입꼬리를 한 쪽만 올려 웃었다. 그 웃음은 항상 마틴이 기온이 몇 도가 더 올랐다고 느끼도록 만들었다.

마틴이 방에 들어갔지만, 베네딕트는 움직이지 않았다. 그들은 자신들이 사회적으로 통용되는 것 보다 훨씬 더 가까이 서 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그 전보다 훨씬 가까이 있었던 적도 있지만, 둘 사이의 공기가 이렇게 짜릿하진 않았었기에 신경써본 적이 없었다. 마틴은 절벽 끝에 서 있는 느낌이었다. 그는 뛰어내릴 준비가 되어 있었지만, 모든 신호가 그가 혼자 뛰어내리진 않을 것이라고 말하고 있었다. 그는 한 걸음 더 가까이 다가갔다.

"너한테 키스하고 싶은 충동을 무시하는 게 점점 힘들어져."  
"그럼 그만 무시하라고 제안하고 싶은데."

베네딕트와 키스하는 것이 마틴이 기대했던 모든 것이었지만, 놀라기엔 아직 일렀다. 베네딕트의 입술은 따뜻했다. 그의 혀는 탐구심이 많았지만 부드러웠고, 그의 이가 장난을 쳤고, 그의 손이 ... 오, 그의 손! 베네딕트는 온 몸으로 키스하고 있었는데, 입만으로 하는 건 충분하지 않았기 때문이고, 무의식적으로, 그의 몸이 마틴에게도 함께 하도록 요구하고 있었다.

그는 진심이었다.

잠깐 동안, 마틴은 베네딕트와 붙어 있는 느낌이 얼마나 좋은지, 그리고 둘이 얼마나 잘 맞는지에 대해 새롭게 깨달았다. 상대와의 첫 키스는 대부분 이상하거나 불편했는데 (혹은 둘 다이거나) , 베네딕트와 한 건 그렇지 않았다. 아직 이성의 끈이 남아 있는 마틴의 뇌가, 서로에 대해 알아야 할 모든 것을 아는 데에 세 달을 보냈다는 건 그 시간들에 대해 책임을 져야 하는 거라고 말했다. 특히 마틴이 베네딕트의 입을 보고 있기 시작한 이후에 대해서는 말이다.

"섹스를 했어야 했어." 베네딕트가 말했다.

"혹시 지금이ㅡ"  
"맞아. 지난 세 달은 내가 해 본 것 중에 가장 긴 전희였어. 네가 내 엉덩이를 봤던 것만 해도 몇 번이나 봤어. 사실 몇 번 같이 자기는 했지만, 키스할 생각은 꿈도 못 꿨고."  
"그래, 그치만ㅡ"  
"또, 내일은 촬영 마지막 날이잖아. 만약 우리 둘 다 파티에서 술에 취해 나오지 못한다면 정말 그대로 끝일 거야. 경험상, 우리 둘 중 하나만 자리에서 일어날 수 없다는 점을 고려했을 때, 내 생각엔 지금 이 순간이 완벽한 기회인 것 같군."

"좋아, 그래, 내가 지금 여기서 제일 하고 싶은 것도 너랑 침대로 가는 거야. 하지만 이 방 너무 춥다구." 마틴이 웃으며 말했다.

베네딕트는 마틴의 어깨를 치며, 안도감과 행복감에 웃기 시작했다.

"너 재수 없어! 이불 속에 들어가, 내가 따뜻하게 해줄게." 베네딕트가 속삭였고, 그의 뜨거운 숨이 마틴의 귀에 닿았다.

마틴은 두 번 말할 필요는 없다고 생각했다. 그는 신발을 벗고 베네딕트를 따라 침대 이불 속으로 얼른 들어갔다. 베네딕트는 마틴의 허벅지 위에 올라 앉았다. 빳빳한 하얀 담요를 둘 위로 끌어 당겼다. 마치 면과 욕망으로 만든 고치에 감싸듯, 그렇게 이불로 꽁꽁 덮었다. 그들은 오랫동안 다시 키스를 했다. 서두름 없이 느릿한 키스는, 급조해 만든 담요 요새를 따뜻하게 덮히기에 충분했다. 그들은 더 이상 춥지 않았다. 사실, 둘의 몸은 이제 땀으로 번들거리기 시작한 듯 했다. 마틴이 베네딕트의 티셔츠를 끌어 올리자, 베네딕트는 재빨리 그것을 벗었다.

마틴은 베네딕트의 하얀 피부를 만졌다. 놀랍도록 단단한 어깨를 주무르고, 예민한 젖꼭지에 장난을 치고, 간지럼을 잘 타는 허리를 찌르고, 마침내 평평하고 탄탄한 배에서 손이 멈췄다. 그는 그의 집게 손가락을 베네딕트의 파자마 바지 허리 밴드에 걸었다. 밴드를 가지고 놀다가 그는 베네딕트가 속옷을 입지 않았다는 것을 깨달았다. 그제서야 지금 뭘 하던 중인지 알아차렸을 때, 마틴은 눈을 감고 "아, 시발(fuck), 그래." 라고 중얼 거렸다.

"그래, 박는 거 (fuck) 맞아." 베네딕트가 속삭였다. 그러고는 마틴의 벨트를 풀기 시작했다.

베네딕트가 그의 옷을 벗기기 시작하자, 마틴은 그의 셔츠 단추를 풀고, 소매에서 갇힌 팔을 빼내 빠져나갔다. 곧 베네딕트는 마틴의 바지를 풀어 내리고, 그의 팬티를 침대 밖으로 던져 버렸다. 그는 마틴의 양말도 벗기려 했지만, 마틴의 저항에 부딪혔다.

"안돼! 양말은 놔둬!" 마틴이 말했다.

"왜?" 베네딕트가 인상을 찌푸리며 물었다.

"양말 안 신으면 엄청 빨리 추워진다구."  
"양말 신는 게 말이 돼? 우리 첫 섹스라고!"  
"말이 되지. 봐, 신고 있잖아."

"오, 아니아니, 안 신고 있어." 베네딕트는 마틴의 왼쪽 양말을 벗겨 버렸다.

마틴은 벗어나려고 발버둥쳐 보았지만, 베네딕트는 보는 것 보다 훨씬 강해서, 오른쪽 양말까지 마저 벗겨 버렸다. 사과의 의미로 그는 마틴의 발에 따뜻한 입김을 불어주었고, 결국 둘 다 웃음을 터뜨리고 말았다. 마틴은 그의 이 키 큰 동료 연예인에 대한 애정으로 가슴 가득히 설레는 걸 느꼈다. 전 세계에서 그 누구든 다 가질 수 있는 사람이었지만, 그는 마틴을 선택했고, 담요 동굴 속에 꽁꽁 가둬버렸다.

"이리와." 마틴이 말했고, 베네딕트는 파자마를 벗고 마틴의 몸 위로 돌아갔다. 아직 만지지도 않았지만 둘 다 발기한 상태였다. 둘 중 아무나 한 명이 엉덩이를 움직이는 것만으로 충분했다 - 오, 그래, 그거야. 베네딕트는 몸을 아래로 굽혀, 마틴의 머리 옆 한 손으로 버틴 채, 좀 더 나은 자세로 정말, 정말로 부드럽게 밀었다. 그 짧은 접촉 덕분에, 진작에 발기되어 있던 둘은 헉 하고 숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 갑자기, 베네딕트가 참지 못한 채 웃기 시작했다.

"왜 그래?" 마틴이 물었지만, 오히려 베네딕트가 더 웃게 만들고 말았을 뿐이었다.

마틴은 베네딕트의 가슴이 자신의 것과 부딪히는 걸 느꼈다. 그리고 그의 어두운 머리가 가볍고 간지럽게 마틴의 뺨에 닿는 것도. 그 숨 넘어갈 것 같은 웃음소리를 마틴은 더 이상 견딜 수가 없었다.

"뭐가 그렇게 재밌어?" 마틴이 다시 물었고, 마침내 베네딕트가 안정을 되찾고 답했다.

"그냥 갑자기 ... 방송에서 쓰려고 한 모든 동성애적 코드 덕분에, 사람들은 셜록과 존이 반 정기적으로 (semi-regular) 이 짓을 하고 있다고 생각할 것 같아서."

"제발 그 이름 말하지 말아줄래, 지금 그 둘을 생각하긴 싫다고." 마틴이 말은 그렇게 했지만, 입가엔 미소가 걸려 있었다.

"셜록 홈즈와 닥터 왓슨," 베네딕트가 속삭였다.

"그만해!"

"셜록 홈즈와 닥터 왓슨," 베네딕트는 낼 수 있는 최대한 낮은 목소리로 반복해서 말했다.

마틴이 결국 웃음을 빵 터뜨렸고, 베네딕트의 입을 다물게 하기 이해 그에게 키스했다. 그리고 곧 그들의 캐릭터는 그들의 마음 속에서 멀리 사라져 버렸다.

 

 

***

셜록과 존은 범죄 현장을 걸어 나가며, 몇 시간 전에 같이 살기로 협의한 플랫 가까이 있는 중국 집에 들리기로 했다. 카메라는 그들의 당당한 걸음걸이를 잡으려고 했고, 둘은 마이크로프트의 목소리가 들릴 때 무슨 일을 꾸미는 듯한 미소를 교환하기로 계획되어 있었다.

"셜록 홈즈와 닥터 왓슨,"

갑자기 들려온 목소리에, 베네딕트와 마틴은 빠르게 눈빛을 교환하고는 크게 웃었다. 덕분에 촬영이 잠깐 중단 되었다. 곧 다들 제자리로 돌아갔고, 촬영이 다시 재개되었다.

하지만 그 장면은 계속 비슷한 상태로 NG가 났다.

아마도 긴 밤이 될 것 같았다.


End file.
